Body & Spirit
by Jyuoa
Summary: Set after 5x12, the group quickly figure out that Katherine took over Elena's body. In order for them to get their Elena back, they're going to have to rely on each other and trust a few surprising allies in order to save Elena and defeat Katherine and Nadia for good. T for cursing and some violence. Delena, Mentions of Stelena, Forwood, Beremy, and Mabekah
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, something is wrong with Elena." Caroline said, entering the Boarding House.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"I mean she's lost her mind." Caroline said. "She broke the girl code last night."

"No way. Elena would never do that. Not on purpose." Bonnie said, looking at her in disbelief.

"Well, she did." Caroline said. "She brought up something that was just between us right as Tyler showed up."

"That isn't like her at all." Jeremy said. "I know my sister better than anyone."

"Actually, she's been acting pretty strange lately." Stefan said. The doorbell rang, so Jeremy got it.

"What are you two doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Stefan called a group meeting." Matt said as he and Tyler walked in. Caroline shifted uncomfortably. Stefan put his hand over hers in comfort. She looked at him, grateful to still have a friend on her side.

"Last night, she kept asking me about Katherine, about where I put her body." Stefan was saying as they entered.

"Did you tell her?"

"Of course not. I have no idea where Katherine's body is." Stefan told the group. "Damon's the only one who knows where she is, and he's been upstairs since last night."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel bad for him." Caroline said. Matt turned to Jeremy for an explanation, looking confused.

"She told him they couldn't be together." Jeremy said. "It's weird because the Elena I know would always give him another chance."

"And the Elena I know would keep our personal secrets." Caroline said.

"You know something else?" Matt said, turning all the attention to him. "The Elena that I know would never betray a friend. She isn't acting like herself."

"Yeah, and some of us are in the heat for it." Caroline said, refusing to look at Tyler. However, he was focused on Matt's words, concerned.

"I've been getting a weird vibe from that girl that's been hanging around you." Tyler said. "You know, the tall, dark haired one."

"Nadia?" Matt asked. "I haven't seen her since you got back in town."

"But she was at the party last night." Tyler said. "I saw her with Elena. How can you not…" He glanced down at Matt's wrist.

Jeremy and Caroline must've noticed the same thing. "Matt, where's your vervain bracelet?" Caroline asked. Matt looked at his wrist to find that it was missing.

"What is going on down here?" Everyone turned as Damon entered the room.

"Damon, I know you're in a weird place right now, but there's something very, very wrong with Elena." Bonnie said, looking really worried.

"So what?"

"So what if Elena isn't Elena?" Stefan said, putting the pieces together. "Let's think about it for a minute." He turned to Tyler. "You saw Nadia with Elena, right?" Tyler nodded. "And according to Caroline, she's basically told the whole party something private."

"You don't have to beat around the bush, Stefan. We know." Jeremy said. Caroline and Tyler looked shocked. "Care told Bon, Matt told me." By now they were both blushing and looked away.

"And just after Elena finds you," Stefan continued, as though he hadn't been interrupted. He was looking at Damon. "She rejects you as though she has no feelings for you."

"Yeah, we've established that."

"But we all know she has feelings for Damon." Caroline said. "After he dumped her, she spent the entire night crying, unable to sleep."

"We all know she would never intentionally hurt him, either." Jeremy added. "She's got a good heart and she hates hurting people, even when she does end things."

"Weird way of showing it." Damon said.

"No, he's right." Stefan told him. "When Elena spoke to you last night, did she say anything about the break-up other than that she didn't want you back?"

Damon seemed confused for a moment, going over what exactly she had said to him. Then he realized it. "She said something about how I tortured Katherine before she died and about how I took advantage of her being weak. While she isn't wrong about that, it just seemed to come out of nowhere."

"But Elena and I were stuck in a house surrounded by Travelers all day." Stefan explained. "There's no way she could've known about what you did unless I'd told her, which I didn't."

"Then that means…"

"Elena didn't reject you." Caroline finished. "Of course she didn't. When she's in love with someone, she's too scared to hurt them." Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Now that I think about it, last night she ran into my arms as though she was scared about something." Damon said. "When I asked her about it, she brushed it off like everything was fine."

"I think I see where this is going." Matt said. "Elena's acting strange, Nadia's still hanging around, and my bracelet?"

"Matt, when did you lose it?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't remember." Matt told the group. "But I remember seeing Nadia there."

"Oh, my god!" Caroline got up, realizing what they were saying. "Elena's not Elena."

"Could someone translate that into English?" Jeremy asked.

"Katherine." The group turned to Damon. "The bitch isn't dead. She's in Elena's body."


	2. Chapter 2

The entire living room of the Salvatore house erupted into chaos. Everyone was talking at once, trying to talk over each other. Jeremy was still sitting, listening to the mess, but even he could only take so much of it.

The young teen got to his feet. "ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to him, stunned into silence. "Can we just figure out what happened so we can figure out how to get Elena back?"

"I agree with Gilbert." Tyler said. "Okay, someone explain how this is possible." Before anyone else could speak, he cut them off with. "And please, don't start talking all at once again because it's clear none of us know what we're saying."

"I think I know what happened." Damon said. "When I came to in her room, Nadia was trying to convince Katherine to do the Passenger spell."

"How is that possible?" Jeremy asked.

"Apparently, Katherine's bloodline, the Petrova family, were Travelers." Matt said. "Remember when Nadia put her boyfriend inside my head?"

"Are you saying that's what she's done to Elena?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. It somehow feels more complicated than that." Stefan said. "Think about it, Katherine might be inside Elena, but when Gregor took over Matt, she had to call him out so that he could talk with her."

"So, we're going to go back and forth between the two of them or something?" Caroline asked. "Yeah, that's going to be confusing."

"No, wait. Katherine wouldn't want Elena to be able to return to consciousness and take over again." Damon said. "What if they somehow find a way to make it permanent?"

"Well, I never saw Katherine pass through me." Bonnie pointed out. "It makes sense if her spirit jumped into Elena."

"Any ideas, witchy?" Damon asked.

"Actually, yes." Bonnie said. "Not sure it's a good idea, but I say we act like nothing's wrong, but secretly test "Elena" to see if she's really possessed or not."

Everyone stared at her blankly. "Really? That's the whole plan?" Damon asked.

"For now." Bonnie said. "If she slips up, I'll knock her out."

"Actually, that's a good idea." Caroline said. "Katherine might talk big, but she doesn't know everything about our Elena."

"Right." Jeremy said. "So we could ask her a few things that only Elena knows the answer to."

"Might not be so easy." Matt pointed out. "I was compelled by Nadia, remember? What if I gave away some of the answers?"

"It's not your fault, Matt." Caroline said, touching his arm. "You didn't know what they were planning." Tyler watched them.

"We're going to have to keep our guard up." Stefan was saying. "If Katherine has possessed her, no doubt she'll get suspicious if she catches us acting out of character."

"Right."

"I have a question, what if she tries to compel Matt again? Or Jeremy?" Tyler pointed out. "It's not like we have extra vervain lying around."

"Or do we?" Matt said. Everyone turned to him, confused. "During the party, I noticed there were still a few vervain plants in the garden. If we carry around a few stems in our pockets, we'll be safe."

"Matt, you're a genius!" Caroline said, hugging him. Tyler was still looking at them.

"Hey, man. I know things are weird with you two right now, but we really need you on board with this plan." Stefan told him.

"Don't worry, you know I'll always have you guys covered." Tyler said. "No matter how bad things are right now, we're still a team."

"Good, because we're going to need everyone for this to work." Bonnie said.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days later, Caroline noticed Elena walking down the hall at the school. "Hey, Elena."

"Oh, hi, Care." Elena said. "What are you doing here? Isn't this your free day?"

"Yeah, but I thought that since it was nice out, we could take a walk around campus." Caroline said.

"I guess I've got some free time. Sure, why not?" Elena told her. "Just let me get my jacket from my room."

"Okay." Caroline said.

Then she quickly texted Bonnie, who was in the dorms, looking for something of Elena's. She then noticed her diary sitting on a bookshelf, the one place where she knew Elena would never leave it. She picked it up when she got Caroline's message saying that Elena was on her way up.

Bonnie quickly threw the diary into her backpack and left the room just as Elena was coming in. "Bonnie. What are you doing here? Don't you have history class?"

"I left my report in the room, so I came up to get it." Bonnie told her. "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

As soon as Bonnie was downstairs, she let out a sigh of relief. It was a pretty close call. Then, she headed toward the parking lot and left the school.

Meanwhile, Caroline and Elena were walking by the fields around the campus. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Caroline asked.

"It is." Elena said, looking at how green the plants were, especially for late in the fall. "It's surprising how they haven't changed color yet."

"I remember when we looked at the pictures of the landscape for the first time." Caroline said. "It was one of the reasons I decided to come here."

"And the other reason?"

"So I could room with my best friends, of course." Caroline said.

"Hey, Care." Matt said, walking over to them.

"Matt, I thought you were working."

"Boss gave me the day off. I've been putting in a lot of hours lately." Matt explained. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Elena?"

"No problem." Caroline said. "I'll meet you at the dorm later." She told Elena. Then she walked away.

"I hope this doesn't take too long." Elena said. "I think I have class in half an hour."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Matt told her. "Anyway, I thought I saw you talking with Nadia the other night. Did she have anything interesting to say?"

"She basically swore revenge on us because of her mother dying." Elena said. "I hope she doesn't do anything drastic, you know how vengeful vampires get."

"Yeah, I know." Matt said. "So, what else did she want?"

"Nothing. It isn't everyday a mother finds her long-lost daughter, and for her to just die like that right when they found each other…" Elena continued. "I guess I feel kind of bad for her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Matt said. "My mom left a long time ago, but weirdly, it was for the better."

"What's she doing these days anyway?"

"I haven't contacted her for almost two years. She's probably getting her tan done somewhere."

"Okay…" Elena said. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." She headed back toward the school.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Caroline walked back over to him. He was on the phone with Stefan when she got closer. "Yeah, it's not working." Matt was telling him. "She's pulling it off a little too well. I can't tell if she's faking or not."

"Well, we're going to have to hit her with everything we've got. There has to be something that Elena knows that she doesn't."

"Yeah, but I don't think her meeting my mother is going to work." Matt said. "Long story." He added, picking up on the awkward silence on the other end of the line.

"Any luck with Care?" Matt looked at her, but the blonde shook her head.

"None at all. That was a total bust."

"Maybe not." Bonnie said, walking over to them. "I think I found some proof." She pulled the diary out of her backpack.

"So, Katherine's taken up journalism?" Matt asked.

"No, that's Elena's diary." Caroline said. "I know it's hers cause I bought it for her after her old one burned with her house."

"Yeah, but look at the most recent journal entries. This isn't Elena's handwriting." Bonnie said. Caroline and Matt looked at the journal. Caroline pulled out a note that Elena had written before Katherine died and compared it to the writing in the journal.

"She's right. Meanwhile, how are we going to get her to slip up?"

"I think I know a way." Stefan told them. They looked down at Matt's phone, realizing they'd left it on speaker.

A few hours later, Jeremy was waiting in the dorm's lounge. Stefan was hiding near the coat closet. "I really hope this works, Stef." A few minutes later, he saw Elena show up. "Hey."

"Hi. Are you waiting for Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to visit my sister?" Jeremy pointed out. "I found something from our old house. I thought you might want it." He handed her a picture that looked in a slightly old photo frame. It was a picture of them with their parents.

He watched her expression as she took the photo. She looked completely unfazed by the picture. He knew Elena would've either been smiling or crying. He knew it was Katherine. She managed to recover, though. "Our parents."

It was time to really put her to the test. "Yeah, remember the first time they took us to our lake house?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun."

"Until I broke my arm." Jeremy pointed out. "Lucky that Dad was a doctor."

"Um…yeah. That was pretty lucky."

"Remember how Mom taught you how to swim in the lake?" Jeremy asked her. This was a trick question. Miranda had taught both of them how to swim at a swimming pool at the fitness center.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Katherine asked. "It was pretty relaxing, though I struggled a lot."

"Yeah, I remember that." Jeremy said. "You know what else I remember? Now!"

Out of nowhere, Stefan sped over and snapped her neck from behind. "Nice work. How'd you come up with that story?"

"Please, the last thing Miranda would do is teach us to swim in the lake." Jeremy told him. "What do we do with her now?"

"We take her back to our place and figure out how to get her out of Elena." Stefan told him. "Come on." They both picked up Katherine and left the room.

**A/N: Well, they've captured her for now, but there might be complications involving the spell Mia did on her. Since we're on the subject of Katherine, I've been thinking of writing a fanfic where Nadia discovers what happened to her after 5x15 and goes on a rescue mission to save her from hell. How many of you would be interested in reading that? Please leave your thoughts in a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

The group met in the Boarding House. They had left Katherine tied to a bed upstairs in Stefan's room, where she was still unconscious. "So, any ideas?"

"I don't know, but I don't think this is like when Nadia's boyfriend possessed me." Matt said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked him.

"When he became a passenger, I kept blacking out." Matt explained. "But for a few periods of time, I could control my own body. But Katherine…"

"It's like every time she wakes up, she's still Katherine." Jeremy said.

"But why?" Bonnie asked

"I believe I can be of assistance." She heard a voice say. She turned and saw a girl.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked. The others couldn't see the girl apart from maybe Jeremy, but if so, he wasn't showing any signs he could.

"Wait, she's the anchor." Damon pointed out. "It means that she has the same medium abilities Jeremy does."

"So, she can communicate with ghosts, too?" Caroline asked.

"Exactly, blondie."

"I'm Mia." The ghost was telling Bonnie. "Katherine killed me after I helped her."

"Wait, you're the reason Katherine's in Elena's body?" Bonnie asked.

"Nadia asked me to. Ever since her mother killed me, I have wanted revenge on her." Mia explained. "I want her dead, too."

"Okay, what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"This girl, Mia, is the one who did this to her." Bonnie said. "But Katherine killed her and now she wants to help us."

"I know her." Stefan said. "Nadia made her teach Katherine the passenger spell."

"But if Katherine's the one who did the spell, why is she here?"

"They know I can hear them, right?" Mia asked.

"But they can't hear you." Bonnie pointed out. "So, what did you do?"

"There's a reason Nadia wanted Katherine's body. She wanted me to do a spell that would completely block Elena from getting control of her body." Mia said.

Bonnie turned to the others. "Nadia got Mia to do a spell to give Katherine full control of Elena's body."

"So that's why she wanted Katherine's body." Damon said. "I knew she couldn't be trusted."

"Okay, you were right." Stefan told him. "Can we move on?"

"Mia, is there any way to break or reverse the spell?" Bonnie asked.

"Would the Traveler knife work?" Matt asked.

"It's kind of complicated. If you stab her with the knife now, there's a chance you could lose _Elena_ forever instead of your intended target." Mia explained. Bonnie repeated her words to the others.

"We can't do that." Caroline said, horrified by the idea of killing Elena.

"There has to be another way." Stefan added.

"Elena's our friend, we can't risk that happening." Tyler agreed.

"So how do we break the spell that's blocking Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know." Mia said.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Bonnie asked in dismay.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of a way for a person to regain consciousness after they've been blocked. I also don't know if there's a way to reverse the spell." Mia looked at her sadly. "I wish I knew more, I wish I could help. I'm so sorry."

"Well, at least we know enough not to endanger Elena." Bonnie said. When she blinked, Mia was gone. "She's gone." She told the group.

"So, what now?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Damon said. "I know it sucks, but we can't stab Katherine with that knife now. Not with Elena still in there."

"So, how are we supposed to save her?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, we're not going to find the answer just sitting around." Caroline pointed out. "Looks like Katherine will be a passenger forever…"

"Wait." Stefan said. He'd been thinking about how to get around the possession spell since Mia disappeared. "Nadia's boyfriend was a Traveler, too. He knew the passenger spell."

"Is there a point?" Damon asked.

"He might know more than Mia." Stefan pointed out.

"It could be risky." Jeremy pointed out. "But if it gives us a way to help my sister…"

"I don't know, guys. Won't he be kinda mad at us?" Matt pointed out.

"It's not like he can hurt us." Caroline said. "Besides, it might be our only shot."

"But I could refuse to help you." Bonnie heard a voice say. She turned. "Who are you?"

"Your friends know me as Gregor."

"You're the one who possessed Matt." Bonnie said. The group turned toward her.

"We need your help." Jeremy said. Clearly, he could also see him. "A Traveler did a spell to seal Elena from getting control of her body."

"Why should I help you?" Jeremy looked to the others.

"What's he saying?" Damon asked.

"He's not going to help us." Jeremy said.

Stefan got to his feet. "Look, Gregor, Nadia's mother made herself a passenger in Elena's body-possibly permanently. Katherine, the same person who killed you. If she died, you'd be getting revenge on her for doing this to you."

"I suppose you are right." Gregor said.

"So, do you know how to break the spell?" Bonnie asked him.

"Not directly, no, but I know of a way. But it will not be pleasant for the host, either." He warned them.

"Well, we're listening." Jeremy said.

"In order to bring your friend back, you need to weaken the passenger's spirit." Gregor told them. "You have to weaken them enough so that they'll only be able to have control when another Traveler or Nadia calls them out."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know how exactly, but I know it is possible." Gregor said. "In some cases, the host is able to reject the passenger completely. In this case, your friend will need help. I know the one who did the spell and she definitely knew what she was doing."

"So, let me get this straight." Jeremy said, raising his voice slightly so the others could hear. "In order to save Elena, we need to weaken Katherine's spirit long enough to give Elena control back, then have Nadia call her out, and then kill her?"

"That should do it." Gregor said.

"Thanks, Gregor." Bonnie said. He disappeared then. Matt and Stefan looked at each other and nodded. Matt still had the Traveler knife that Nadia had given him.

"So, how are we going to weaken her spirit?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, but right now, I think we need a plan." Caroline said. "Katherine's not going to stay unconscious forever. I think one or two of us should go up there and keep an eye on her, while the rest of us try to come up with a way to weaken her."

"Maybe we should meet at the Grill." Matt said. "I've got a shift in half an hour."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Stefan said. Caroline was about to volunteer, too, when…

"So will I." Jeremy said.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Look, we can't let her know that we know yet. If I'm there, she'll think I'm there to support her." Jeremy explained.

"Be careful." Bonnie told them.

"Of course."

"Make sure she doesn't kill you." Damon told Stefan.

"Hey, we'll get her back." Stefan reassured him. "It'll take some time, though." He and Jeremy went upstairs while the others headed out the door.

"Hang on, guys." Matt said. "I forgot my coat, I'll meet you there."

"Don't take too long, or we'll send a search party." Tyler told him.

"Okay." Matt said. He waited until he heard their cars leave, then he pulled out his phone. "Hey, it's Matt. It's kind of a long story, but we need your help."

**A/N: Looks like Matt's calling for back-up. And they still need to figure out how to weaken Katherine. And what will happen when Katherine finally wakes up? Will she find out that they know? And just who the heck is Matt calling? All these questions should be answered in the next few chapters and I'm apologizing in advance if I don't get them up soon, cause final exam season starts in a couple of weeks and I'm behind in a couple of classes. Sorry I got off topic there, please leave your opinions on this chapter and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

In Stefan's room, Katherine had woke up and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. She felt a small tug on her other side and noticed that her other hand was tied up to the bed. "What is this?"

"Oh, you're awake." Stefan said.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, still pretending to be Elena. "Why am I tied up?"

"Some of Wes' friends jumped us at the college, knocked you out." Jeremy explained. "We figured this would be a good way to keep you here until the situation was handled."

"Thanks, I think." Katherine said, knowing that there was something very off here.

"Are you okay, Elena?" Stefan asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." She said. "But I'd love to kill whoever it was that knocked me out."

"Well, you just relax for now." Stefan said. "We'll deal with them if they ever find us." He left the room.

"You took kind of a big hit from behind." Jeremy told her. "It's lucky we managed to get you out of there."

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure you were badass out there." Katherine said.

"You're my sister. I'd always help you." Jeremy pointed out.

"I know."

Meanwhile, Stefan walked back into the living room to find that the others had returned. "So, how'd the meeting go?"

"Well, we thought about it, and we figured there's no way we're going to be able to defeat her without her finding out that we know." Caroline said.

"How do you defeat the one person who has a back-up plan for everything?" Tyler pointed out.

"Not to mention most of our ideas got shot down." Bonnie said.

"I still think my plan would've worked." Tyler said.

"Seriously, Tyler? You're plan would've gotten both of them killed for sure." Matt pointed out.

"His idiotic idea was to inject wolf venom into her." Damon clarified for Stefan, who had no idea what had happened.

"I have to agree, that's overkill." Stefan said.

"That's exactly what we said." Bonnie told him.

"Well, I think the first thing we have to do is restrain her." Matt said. "Cause let's face it, that rope isn't going to hold forever."

"It doesn't have to hold forever, just long enough for us to get Elena back." Caroline pointed out.

"Maybe we should've used handcuffs." Tyler said. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, we tried that, but realized she could break out of them a little too easily." Damon explained.

"There has to be something else we can do." Bonnie said. "If I still had my powers, I may have been able to reverse the spell."

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you can still do magic." Caroline told her, taking her hand. "I know we'll figure something out." Bonnie smiled.

"Well, I think I have an idea, but I didn't want to say anything before." Matt said.

"Well, what is it, Donovan?" Damon asked. Before Matt could reply, the group heard something hit the floor above them. The group looked at each other, then rushed up the stairs as fast as they could. Bonnie and Matt followed behind the others since they'd used their super speed.

By the time they entered the room, Jeremy was passed out on the ground and Katherine had broken free of her bindings.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked her.

"Please, I know that you guys know I'm not Elena." Katherine said.

"How did you figure it out?" Caroline asked, hoping to stall for time.

"I'm good at reading body language." Katherine pointed out. "So when Jeremy told me that the Travelers attacked Whitmore, I knew he was lying. And then I put two and two together."

"Yeah, but there's only one way out of this room." Tyler said. "There's no way you can get past all of us."

"I don't have to." Katherine told them. "Besides, I know if you kill me, you have no chance of saving Elena."

"Let's go, guys." Stefan said. They all left the room, but Matt and Tyler picked up Jeremy and dragged him out of the room.

Several minutes later, Jeremy woke up. "You okay?" Bonnie asked him.

"I think so." Jeremy said. "But now the plan's blown."

"Don't worry, we always have a back-up plan." Bonnie pointed out. "I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled.

"So, what's plan B?" Jeremy asked.

Damon stayed hidden and listened carefully. The others were all hiding nearby in the other rooms. The second he heard Katherine leaving the room, he stepped in front of her. "Going somewhere?"

"Damon. I was just…"

"Save it, Kat. I know you're trying to slip out. Bad news is you're going to have to get past me. And I am much stronger than Elena."

"We'll see about that." Katherine pushed him out of the way with her strength, knocking him to the ground. He got up in a second, sped over, and restrained her from behind.

"You didn't think I'd go down that easily, did you?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She pushed him off her, causing him to fall backwards.

Just as she reached the steps, Caroline rushed out and tackled her to the ground. "Don't even think about it."

"Please, I'm not afraid of you, Caroline." Katherine said. "I turned you into this, remember?" She pushed Caroline against the wall, only to receive a stake in the back.

"Back off." Tyler told her. He pulled it out, not wanting to risk killing Elena with her. In the next second, he had pinned Katherine to the opposite wall.

"Tough talk from such a weak hybrid." Katherine said. "How does it feel knowing that Caroline slept with your nemesis while you were gone?"

"Don't listen to her, Tyler! She's trying to distract you from attacking her." Caroline pointed out.

"I know that." Tyler called to her. But he lost his grip on Katherine and she managed to fling him off easily. While Caroline ran over to check on him, Katherine headed back toward the staircase, only to find her path blocked again.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Stefan pointed out.

"It's part of who I am, Stefan. But you already know that. I'd sure hate to hurt you, though." Suddenly, she felt something hit her in the side. She pulled it out. It was a syringe, full of vervain.

"Do you people really think that's going to work?" She asked, though she sounded pretty weak.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" A familiar voice said as she tried to make her way down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Katherine asked, taken by complete surprise.

"Shut up!" Then Katherine blacked out. The others flinched when they heard the figure snap Katherine's neck. After a few moments, the others slowly approached the staircase.

Caroline was still helping Tyler up. Matt, Bonnie, and Jeremy emerged from the bedrooms they'd been hanging out in.

A tall blonde was standing over the unconscious Katherine. "I've always wanted to do that." Rebekah said, smiling at the stunned group in front of her.


End file.
